


Wiped Clean

by psyco_chick32



Series: Wiped Clean [2]
Category: Dollhouse, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-29
Updated: 2010-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyco_chick32/pseuds/psyco_chick32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reflections upon returning to the Dollhouse…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wiped Clean

  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
Kikyou leans back onto the bed, eyes glued on the man at the computer. It is time for her treatment and for a moment, she wonders what ails her.

That word – _treatment_ – that she just can’t deny.

She hopes the treatment doesn’t last long. Naraku is waiting for her – he’s always waiting, with that wicked smile and dark, unreadable eyes.

Kikyou feels like she should hate him. Something whispers it in her ear. A louder voice drowns it out, says she loves him and has always loved only him.

The flashes of gold and silver in her mind’s eye wisp away faster than she can grab them.

Naraku confuses her sometimes… talking about _the other_ who came before her. _The other_ was smarter, faster, prettier, he tells the people on the phone when he thinks she cannot hear. Kikyou is offended by the remarks; to her face, Naraku says he loves her, loved her first and best.

Which is the truth?

He dodges her questions, playing word games. It amuses him to see her angry, she thinks.

A blue light haloes her head and in a moment, Kikyou is no more than merely memories trapped on a disc of data, a soul frozen forever in a computer.

Kilo – who was once Kagome and may be again one day – rises from the bed. “Did I fall asleep?”

“For a little while.” Her silver-haired handler turns pained golden eyes on the doll – the clean slate – wondering if she’ll ever be herself again.  



End file.
